


Centre of Eternity

by YumishioriRhul



Category: Eterniers Au, Piers Legendary Basement Au, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumishioriRhul/pseuds/YumishioriRhul
Summary: Piers has a basement with a handful of Legendaries given to him over the years to "Babysit". His boyfriends know about it, but one Legendary will never be welcome there...(My take on the Basement and Eterniers AUs. Please read the notes for the credits and where to find these AUs!)
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Comments: 7
Kudos: 77





	Centre of Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> I blame the Piers is Too Strong Discord for this. To find the Basement AU, give the discord a go! https://discord.gg/8XXFUYC  
> Eterniers AU by Nic in Discord chat. Also found at HC blog: https://thelunarbase.tumblr.com/
> 
> This is a one-shot, but if you want more... I might write another part.

Piers sighed heavily, huffing as he led Raihan into his home. “I told ya already, I ‘aven’t seen Leon t’day…” He muttered.   
  
“Just because you haven’t doesn’t mean he doesn’t have a key to your place or did you give us keys when you were drunk again?” He looked pointedly at Piers, who blushed in embarrassment.    
  
“Th-that…! I gave th’ damned things t’ ya both too early! That’s all!” The singer groaned, walking over to the elevator down to his basement. “Ya realize if th’ bloody tosser is in m’ basement again, ‘m gonna kick his arse, right?”   
  
Raihan laughed, “yea, you say that every time. It’s your fault for introducing him to Solgaleo. You should have known he’d love that Legendary the moment he saw it.”   
  
Piers rolled his eyes, “yea, well at least it’s been behavin’ ‘cause of ‘im.” he stepped in, waiting for his tallest boyfriend to do the same before he hit the button for the bottom floor. He leaned against the wall, arms crossed as they waited for the slow ride down. The singer watched as Raihan quickly went through his social media, knowing that the farther down they went, the less signal he had.   
  
As they reached the bottom floor, the doors opened to reveal Leon laughing as Solgaleo had it’s head in his lap, Mew doing circles around him. “Oh, there you are Piers!” He beamed at the singer.   
  
Piers scowled at him, arms crossed as he and Raihan stepped out of the elevator. “Don’t ya ‘there you are’ me. Didn’t I tell ya not t’ come down ‘ere when ‘m not ‘ome?” He chastised his other boyfriend.    
  
Leon looked like a hurt puppy, “yes… but I thought that the legendaries down here must be lonely… besides! Hop and Gloria sent me here.”   
  
Piers raised an eyebrow. “‘ere as in t’ find me or t’ th’ basement?” his jaw set.   
  
Leon looked sheepish, “To find you…” he laughed awkwardly. “They wanted me to ask you to watch these guys.” he held out two masterballs before Zamazenta and Zacian came out. The sword and shield legendaries looked around, one quietly howling to the other before they went to explore.   
  
“Well, I guess now that they’re out now, I may as well…” Piers rolled his eyes, looking up at the ceiling and finding Lunala hanging out and napping there. “What about Eternatus?” He asked as he moved to catch Mew in his arms.   
  
Both Leon and Raihan left him in silence for a moment, making him turn to look at them both with a scowl. “Don’t… th’ damn thing didn’t try t’ possess me--”   
  
“You’re right... it didn’t  _ try  _ to, it  _ did _ possess you.” Raihan said.   
  
“No it bloody didn’t! Don’t know what world ya two loons are livin’ in. Sure I ‘ad a skull splittin’ ‘eadache around it, but ya blokes know ‘m particularly sensitive t’ dynamaxin’.” He watched Leon shake his head.   
  
“Piers, you don’t remember the possession because you asked Mewtwo to erase yours and Marnie’s memories of it.” Leon said gently.   
  
Piers seemed to zone out then, grabbing at his head.    
  
**_The look of absolute terror on Marnie’s face as he picked up Morpeko, tossing it aside. The closer he got to her, the louder the hum in his head got. Then he was met face to face with his Obstagoon, who was only trying to protect Marnie, despite being severely injured from their last encounter…_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** “...Piers?!” Raihan and Leon were holding onto him, Mew squeaking in worry.   
  
“‘m fine… just a headache.” He muttered. “Either way… I guess I can’t blame th’ lass for ‘er caution, even if it is unfounded…”  _ That’s not what you fully believe now, is it?  _ He shook his head, making eye contact with Mewtwo. The pokemon nodded to him,  _ We shall speak of this once they are gone. _   
  
His boyfriends sighed and shook their heads. “Stubborn,” Raihan said lovingly.    
  
“Now that Zamazenta an’ Zacian are ‘ere, we should ‘ead back up.” Piers stretched some, moving out of their arms.   
  
“Not going to check on the other legendaries?” Leon asked.    
  
“It’s not like I ‘ave twenty o’ ‘m. I ‘ave two from ‘ere, two from Kanto, two from Alola, an’ three from Hoenn. I also wanna ‘ead up t’ make ‘em food, they’re probably ‘ungry.” Piers headed for the elevator.   
  
“Wait… three from Hoenn? I know you have Groudon and Kyogre… did Steven bring you a new one?” Raihan asked.    
  
Piers stopped and turned back to him, “Yea, he brought me a new one yesterday. Said it’d probably ‘elp me keep Groudon an’ Kyogre from fightin’ so much an’ he was right.” He saw both Leon and Raihan light up in curious wonder and he sighed.   
  
He motioned for them to follow him farther into the room, walking around the underground tank that Kyogre liked to sleep in. On the way to the platform that Groudon had claimed as his own, there was a green and yellow dragon curled up. As they approached, it lifted it’s head before chirping at Piers and went to curl around him, draping over his shoulders.    
  
“Well, ‘ello t’ ya too Rayquaza.” Piers pet on it and paused when he saw Raihan staring in absolute awe and jealousy.    
  
“Piers! You didn’t tell me you got the  _ best _ Dragon-type in the world! I’m so bloody jealous!” He whined at him.    
  
“Oh no… now yer gonna bloody sneak ‘ere w’ Leon an’ fuckin’ live in m’ basement.” He groaned, putting his head in his hands.    
  
“It’s not sneaking if we have keys.” Leon grinned.    
  
“Why d’ I even bloody bother. Jus’ bloody move in!” He threw up his hands. Rayquaza made a noise and nuzzled him gently, trying to calm him. Piers sighed, feeling calmer quicker than normal. “Steven wasn’t lyin’... ya really know ‘ow t’ calm pokemon an’ people.”   
  
“Can I?” Raihan asked, pleading. The singer sighed and gently handed Rayquaza over to his tall boyfriend. He’d never seen the man so star struck and flabbergasted. If he could, Raihan would probably use the pokemon all the time in battles.The Dragon-type Gym Leader scratched under Rayquaza’s chin.    
  
“He’s so tiny! I thought he was supposed to be bigger?” Raihan cooed at the legendary.   
  
“ _ She _ , an’ yes but in order t’ fit in ‘ere all th’ Legendaries shrink themselves th’ moment they realize ‘ow small this room is.” Piers muttered before sighing. “Why don’t ya an’ Leon stay ‘ere, ‘ll bring Mewtwo w’ me an’ we’ll be back w’ food.”    
  
“Okay!” Raihan sat where he was, grinning as he paid attention to Rayquaza. Leon chuckled and called Solgaleo over to cuddle him again. Watching the two, Piers shook his head.    
  
“Mewtwo…” The pokemon was beside him and they both got on the elevator. When the door closed, the room got tense. “Did Eternatus really possess me?” he asked softly.   
  
_ Yes. _ Piers looked straight at Mewtwo.    
  
“...was it really that bad that I had you erase mine and Marnie’s memory?” He whispered. The pokemon nodded.    
  
_ It was quite difficult to separate him from you. We’re not even sure what made him possess you but we deemed it too dangerous to ever have him around you, even if Spikemuth is not a dynamax spot. Mew and I proposed to Solgaleo, Lunala, Groudon, and Kyogre that it could be your sensitivity to dynmaxing that drew Eternatus to you, but without speaking to it… _ _  
_ _  
_ “I wonder if we can ask Zamazenta and Zacian if they know why…” Piers muttered.    
  
_ They may or may not know… they did fight it but from what Leon was saying to Solgaleo earlier, it doesn’t seem like they get along with Eternatus. _ _  
_ _  
_ The elevator opened and Piers entered the main part of the house, Mewtwo following him. He moved into the kitchen, getting out ingredients for ramen. He started with the dough, having Mewtwo make the dashi broth as he hand-stretched the noodles. Humming as he worked, he instructed Mewtwo to fry the noodles for a few minutes, cutting up vegetables, soft boiled eggs, and making pokemon shapes with the naruto. Adding everything to the broth and cooking it for about ten minutes, he started setting up bowls, putting them on a cart.    
  
Piers wiped his forehead with the back of his arm before moving the cart towards the elevator, Mewtwo following him. The ride down was quiet, as was the walk into the room when the doors opened. Piers handed out the bowls of ramen to the pokemon first, then to his boyfriends, before taking his own bowl and settling on the floor.   
  
As he took a bite, he found Solgaleo moving its bowl in front of Piers and laying down next to his legs and purring. Rayquaza draped over his shoulders, having finished eating already. He then felt Leon and Raihan lay their heads on each of his shoulders.    
  
“So, I know you don’t think you were possessed but, I talked to Rayquaza about it…” Raihan started.   
  
Leon and Piers stared at him, “Ya can understand and chat w’ Rayquaza?” the singer asked.    
  
Raihan laughed and nodded, “I always could with Dragon-types… anyways. She said that it’s possible that Eternatus was drawn to you because of your dynamax sensitivity. It sounds silly but it kind of makes sense. The sensitivity makes you more liable to control, especially from the pokemon who causes the dynamaxing stuff to happen.” he scratched the back of his neck.   
  
“I wouldn’t be surprised…” Piers muttered, idly stirring around his Ramen. The bowl was taken from him and Leon held out a bite of noodles and veggie from him to eat. The singer blushed light but let him feed him as Raihan rubbed his back.    
  
Leon looked sheepish, “Please don’t stop eating… it worries me.” He admitted.   
  
Piers groaned, ‘Bloody hells, what did Eternatus d’ t’ me?”   
  
“Not Eternatus… Rose. The tosser locked you and Eternatus away in the Tower and wouldn’t let any of us in. It took us getting Mewtwo and Mew to distract him long enough to get you out of there and when we hit Spikemuth, Eternatus’ control fell away from you.” Raihan muttered some as he watched Leon feed him more.   
  
“I guess Rose thought Eternatus was sustaining you enough that he didn’t bother to give you food or drink, and I mean, he was right since you were skin and bones when we got you back. Had to rush you to the hospital.” Leon said softly.   
  
**_“He starves you little one...” Eternatus’s voice boomed in his head. “There’s nothin’ we can d’ ‘bout that…” Piers muttered in response. “He thinks I keep you alive… what he does not realize is if your soul perishes, I only control your body. If I were to finally release you, your body would be empty and you would be long gone.” That sent a shiver down Piers’s spine that gave him a moment of clarity before it was gone and he said nothing in response._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** Piers was holding his head, hissing in pain.    
  
_ It seems that even if I wipe your memories, you can regain the memories. Peculiar, that has never happened before. _ _  
_ _  
_ “It’s jus’ bits an’ pieces… ‘m okay.” Piers sighed some. He looked to Leon, seeing the bowl was empty. Leon pet his cheek gently before setting the bowl aside and hugging him.    
  
“Well, even if they come back, we’re here for you,” Raihan said gently, hugging him close as well.    
  
“That worries me… if they come back. Nothin’ must ‘ave been workin’ for me t’ ask Mewtwo t’ erase m’ memories… an’ it must’ve been worse for Marnie, if I ‘ad ‘im erase ‘ers too…” Piers muttered, drawing his knees to his chest.   
  
Raihan looked at Leon worriedly before Rayquaza trilled at him. “Really?”   
  
“What did she say?” Piers asked, watching Rayquaza.   
  
“Well, she said that if you start to go down a dark road, she can calm you easily… Steven told her he had a friend who seemed to need help and it seems he was talking about you.” Raihan explained.   
  
The singer was silent, petting the Rayquaza. “It may be difficult, but I feel a bit better knowin’ I ‘ave all th’ ‘elp I can get.” and he meant it.    
  
Though, he had this strange feeling in the back of his head. Something that just didn’t settle well with him. As much as he didn’t want it to bother him, it left him with a very heavy heart. Whatever it was, Piers felt it’d rear it’s ugly head soon.   
  
For now, he’d enjoy the feel of his boyfriends resting their weight on him, and the comfort the legendaries had to offer.


End file.
